Moments
by skittlesOH-8
Summary: A Series of Oneshots. Featuring OCxKENNEDY, OCxMOORE, OCxMATTHARDY and MAYBE some OCxJEFFHARDY. R&R please!
1. Last Time

**Title: **Last Time

**Author: **skittlesOH-8

**Rating:** PG-ish. (slight language)

**Disclaimer: **I only own Jaycee Kincade. Everyone else belongs to themselves.

**Summary: **You will most likely see references that look unusual. You would need to read the first story of the Series. **That's When I'll Stop Loving You.** It was written by me, and followed by other stories and one-shots created by **Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**.

_**- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - **_

**[Matt's POV]**

She's beautiful when she's asleep. She's beautiful all of the time, but even more so when she is sleeping. With her dark hair splayed out over the pillows, looking like an angel, I fall in love with her all over again.

Slipping out of bed, I grab a pair of sleeping pants and quietly put them on. There's movement in the hallway, and I know that trouble is bound to erupt since Jaycee and Jeff are the only ones demented enough to get up this early.

Opening the door, I catch a glimpse of blue hair running down the stairs before a dull thud. Groaning, I glanced back at Ziva's sleeping form before closing the door and following my brother down the stairs.

"Jeffery Nero Hardy, if you take another step, so help me god..." Jaycee's voice was is a whisper, so not to wake anyone up. She didn't bother to finish her sentence, since, like Ashley, her threats were always acted upon.

Rounding a corner into the kitchen, I saw my brunette friend behind a chair, her finger pointing towards my brother. Latex gloves covered Jeff's hands, and he was holding a bottle.

"Jaycee, you promised me that I could colour your hair." His voice was also in a whisper, but it had a whine to it.

Jay's glare hardened. "I said you could colour **parts** of my hair, not my whole fucking head! And definitely not THAT colour!" Her voice rose an octave, and I saw my brother flinch.

"What's going o-" I never got to finish my sentence, as Ashley bolted down the stairs past me and quickly stood behind Jaycee, using the other woman as a human shield. Two seconds later, Shannon ran down too, followed quickly by Ken.

"Okay, HOLD UP!" Everyone stopped and stared at me. "Good, now, what's going on?"

Everyone faltered for a moment, before they all started talking at once. Ashley had a hold of Jay's shoulders and was standing on her tip toes to look over her. Ken and Shannon had run into each other, and were now on the floor, trying to get up.

Rubbing my temples, I whistled. Everyone shut up and stared at me.

"I meant, one at a time. Jay?" I asked, looking towards the only brunette (besides myself) in the room.

"That **moron** is trying to colour my whole damn head pink. **PINK!** Do I look like a pink hair type of person to you?" She glared at Jeff for a moment before pointing to her outfit, which consisted of black skinny jeans and a grey and white tank top that showed off some of her tattoos. I had to give her credit, she had a point about that.

"Ashley, why are you running through my house like a bat out of hell?"

Ash peered around Jaycee's body to look at me. "No reason."

"Bull! Ashley Marie, I know you. You obviously did something to Shan, which is why he is chasing you. Which is also why Ken is chasing him. Am I right?" Shannon nodded, forcing everyone to turn their gaze to him.

In the place of the black streaks that were usually in his blonde hair, electric blue and lime green covered the front half of his head. He also had 'DORK', 'LOSER' and 'SUCKER' written in black across his face.

Stifling a laugh, I turned back towards the culprit. "You did this?"

She nodded with the straightest face I had ever seen, while Jaycee was doubled over with the giggles.

"He's a really heavy sleeper. Besides, like I tried telling him, it's just paint, it will wash out. And the words are in eyeliner, they wash off too."

I turned towards my brother. "Jeff, you are not dyeing Jay's hair pink. Pick another colour. Jay, try being a little more specific about what you want." Jeff was about to protest, but I held up a hand.

Looking behind Jaycee, I smiled at Ashley. "Ash, go help Shannon wash out the paint. And if you made a mess in my guest room, you better clean it up or you won't live to see the next Wrestlmania."

Jeff was the first one up the stairs, grumbling the entire way. Ashley and Ken were right behind him. Jay and Shannon were after Ken and Ash. Jaycee was still laughing, while Shannon just pouted.

I was the last one up, and quickly walked back into my bedroom. Thankfully Ziva slept through the whole ordeal.

One of her eyes opened as I climbed into bed next to her, wrapping my arm around her waist and I couldn't help but smile at her.

"Something wrong?" She shifted under my arm, snuggling closer to me. At that moment, Shannon's voice was ringing throughout the house.

"ASHLEY MARIE LOGAN, YOU SAID IT WAS EYELINER, NOT PERMANENT MARKER!"

Following it was Jaycee's outraged yell.

"JEFFEREY NERO HARDY, YOU ARE **NOT** DYEING MY HAIR THAT COLOUR!"

Groaning, I buried my head into Ziva's hair. This was the last time I would **ever** have them all at my house for the weekend.


	2. Reject Love

**Title: **Reject Love

**Author: **skittlesOH-8

**Rating:** PG-ish. (slight language)

**Disclaimer: **I only own Jaycee Kincade. Everyone else belongs to themselves.

**Summary: **You will most likely see references that look unusual. You would need to read the first story of the Series. **That's When I'll Stop Loving You.** It was written by me, and followed by other stories and one-shots created by **Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**, which i also recommend you read, just to fully understand the jokes you will see.

This is a followup of the first one. The next one won't be related to this one in any way.

_**

* * *

  
**_

**[Jaycee's POV]**

Jeff was a lucky man. A very **very **lucky man. If Matt hadn't come into the bathroom to stop him not only would I most likely be sporting yellow hair, but Jeff would never see his 32nd birthday.

With my hair wet about my shoulders, I walked down the stairs. Ashley and Ziva were on the couch, eating popcorn and watching a movie. By the looks of it, it was _The Little Mermaid_.

After Jeff was done with my hair, He, Matt and Ken went down into the basement to workout. For a moment, I thought Shannon was with them, but I saw him out on the patio.

I smiled as memories flooded my head. Shannon and I had been together for almost 2 years. I had just been on Smackdown for a year when I met him. He was returning to ECW after a stint in TNA and as Ashley, Ken and I watched him cut a promo, I knew I had a crush.

Ashley 'helped' us get together. Everyone went out to a club and me and Shannon were 'conveniently' left without a ride back. We got to talking about things in the cab ride back to the hotel and the rest is history.

Grabbing a handful of popcorn from the bowl, I poked my best friend in the head before making my way over to the patio doors.

"Bitch!" Ashley called after me, fixing her hair. I only responded by flashing her a cheeky grin.

She flipped me off when I turned to close the door after me.

Shannon was sitting in a chair, facing away from the sunshine. The paint had been washed out of his hair and you could only see faint traces of the permanent marker across his face.

Sitting down next to him, he barely even looked at me.

"You okay?" He still didn't look at me.

"I miss it, Jay." He was staring out into the forest that bordered Matt's backyard. "I miss everything. The rush you get from the fans when you leave the curtain. I miss traveling with everyone. But what I miss most is waking up next to you every morning." He finally turned his head, and I could see the slight pain in his eyes.

I shifted to where I was sitting in his lap. My head was resting on his shoulder, and he started playing with a strand of my new purple hair.

"I could get suspended again. You know me and Ash are just dying to beat the shit out of Eve."

He laughed and the vibrations reverberated through my body.

"Although I'm sure you and Ashley would jump at the chance to kick Eve's ass, I don't want you to get into trouble again." He kissed the top of my head as he said this, and I couldn't help but smile.

"Well then Mister Reject, we are just gonna have to make the next 3 days count, now won't we?" Standing up, I pulled Shannon to his feet.

Giving him a quick kiss, I smiled before I shoved him yelling 'You're it!" and running down the deck stairs into the backyard. Shannon spent a good fifteen minutes chasing me around Matt's large backyard before tackling me to the ground.

"I love you Jay." He smiled down at me. I was about to respond when we heard the door open.

"JAYCEE! Jeff Dunham is on, and he has Achmed!" Ashley's blonde head was sticking out of the door for a moment before she went back inside, slamming the door in the process.

Scrambling, I stood up and brushed the leaves and grass from my hair and clothes.

Running up the deck stairs, I stopped halfway before quickly running back down towards my boyfriend. Crouching down to where he was sitting in the grass, I leaned over and kissed him.

"I love you too Reject." I jogged back up the deck stairs and opened the door only to be met with,

**"SILENCE! I KEEL YOU!"**

* * *

A/N: I am currently watching Jeff Dunham, and i had to add him into the story. If you haven't seen Jeff Dunham before, go to youtube and watch it! Especially Achmed the Dead Terrorist, and Peanut with Jose!


	3. Backstage Brawl

**Title: **Backstage Brawl

**Author: **skittlesOH-8

**Rating:** PG-ish. (slight language)

**Disclaimer: **I only own Jaycee Kincade. Everyone else belongs to themselves.

**Summary: **You will most likely see references that look unusual. You would need to read the first story of the Series. **That's When I'll Stop Loving You.** It was written by me, and followed by other stories and one-shots created by **Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**, which i also recommend you read just to fully understand the jokes you will see.

* * *

It was a super show that night, and backstage it was chaos.

Ashley Logan sat quietly in catering, her nose buried deep in a book. She didn't look up as a shadow fell over her, or when said shadow sat down across from her.

A slender hand with black painted finger nails grabbed the book, obscuring the blonde from reading further. With a glare, she set her book down and stared at the brunnette in front of her.

Jaycee Kincade grinned at her best friend for a moment, before grabbing her hand and pulling her up and out of her seat, the book completely forgotten on the table.

"Jaycee Dakota, where the hell are you taking me?" Ashley demanded, before they came to a stop infront of wardrobe.

"I need your help with choosing my outfit. You know I have a match with one of the Bella sluts." Jaycee's brown and purple hair was in light curls, with Shannon's bandana covering the top of her head.

Browsing through the racks of clothes, Ashley made quick work of pulling out a couple of tops and pants for her friend to wear. After a few more moments, the blonde finally held up her choices: A tight vintage rock tee that looked like it would fit perfectly, and a pair of tight, faded blue jeans.

Squealing, Jaycee quickly ran into the adjoining bathroom.

"You're welcome!" Ashley called, laughing at her friends childlike happiness. A faint 'i love you ash!' was heard through the closed door. The Green Bay native muttered something along the lines of 'yeah, sure' as she patiently waited for her friend to come back out.

Exactly two minutes later, Jay walked out of the bathroom, her other clothes in her hand. With a few more accessories added, the two walked back to Ken's dressing room to store thier stuff.

Ever since the mysterious attack on Jeff, the North Carolina boys and Ken had barely let the girls out of their sight. They always made sure that at least one of them was with each girl at all times, or otherwise the girls were with a large group.

And since Ashley and Jaycee pretty much had the entire ECW and Smackdown locker rooms wrapped around their fingers, finding bodyguards for them wasn't a difficult task.

"Ready for your match, JD?" Matt asked as the trouble-making duo entered the locker room. Jaycee nodded and grinned wickedly at her best friend.

Earlier that morning, Ziva and Ashley had overheard the Bella twins, Candice, Eve and Michelle talking about the boys. Jay had heard about thier match against one another before her friends told her what they had overheard.

But no one had seen Nikki since she had wandered off after the ring was set up.

An hour later, the super show had just begun when Justin announced her name for her match. Being the typical heel, Jaycee relished in the negative feedback from the fans as she entered the ring. Her music ended and Brie's began to play as the crowd cheered wildly.

15 minutes into the match, Jaycee was getting the upper hand. She was standing on the top turnbuckle about to do her finisher - diving towards her opponent, doing a front flip mid-air while grabbing her opponents head and slamming them down onto the mat, their heads right next to each others- when Nikki suddenly appeared behind her and shoved her off.

Landing in a heap, Jay didn't have time to move when both sisters attacked her, Nikki grabbing her by the arms as Brie continued to swing, landing punches into the brunettes face. Jim Kordares, the official of the match, had already rung the bell, disqualifying Brie when her sister had gotten involved.

A flash of yellow and pink dove under the bottom rope and the Bella girls ran as Ashley spewed threats before making sure her friend was okay. The beginnings of a bruise was forming on Jaycee's face, while her eye started to swell. The twins were already backstage when Ashley and the ref helped the brunette to the back. Unfortunately for the twins, they didn't bother to leave the gorilla when they made it back up the ramp.

Upon seeing Brie, Jaycee immediately launched herself onto the younger diva. Throwing lefts and rights, she didn't care who she hit, as long as one blow made it to the younger woman's face. The girls went at it, while Ash and Nikki tried pulling them apart, but to no avail.

It wasn't until Khali and Mark finally pulled them apart, did they stop. Vickie stood by with Edge, waiting for the two to quit struggling.

"Brie, Nikki, my office, NOW. Adam, take Jaycee to the medic station, then bring her to my office." She turned on her heel and marched the twins down the long corridor. The newly returned Adam tugged the girl from Khali's grip and wrapped his arm around her waist to support her.

Telling Ashley to get Jeff, he quickly helped her limp down to the medic.

A once-over from the resident EMTs revealed no broken bones, but Jaycee did have a slight concussion. Ashley -who had returned with not only Jeff, but Ken and Shannon as well- was told to wake the brunette every half-hour to an hour, just in case it might be worse then they thought.

"Just in case you were wondering, you got her good Jay-Jay." Ashley couldn't help but grin as she recalled how Brie looked after the brawl. Jaycee smiled, even though the pain in her cheek and the ice bag covering half of her face prevented her from doing so.

"We'll go get your stuff, so we can get back to the hotel before we leave. I'm sure Matt and Z can find their own way back." Shannon kissed his girlfriend on the forehead as he, Ashley and Ken walked back to their locker room.

Without the help of her friends, the brunette hopped off of the table she was sitting on, and made for the door. Jeff followed her silently, making sure no more harm could come to her. Every superstar they passed seemed to stop and stare at the girl, some even congradulated her.

After spending twenty minutes in the GM's office, Jaycee finally emerged, looking on the verge of tears (though, they were tears of anger.)

"What happened Jay?" Jeff placed his arm around his friend.

"I'm suspended for 2 weeks. Nikki and Brie got off with a warning since it was their 'first time causing a disturbance'" The last five words of her sentence dripped with malice as she buried the good side of her face into Jeff's shoulder.

"And the worst part of it was, Steph called while Vickie was giving me a lecture. She said that while my actions were inexcusable, i gave her an idea for my up-coming storyline. They want the twins to go heel, while i go face." She gripped the icebag tighter in her hand.

"I'm gonna start a storyline with Greg, when i come back, and he finally makes his return debut." Jeff shrugged as he looked down at her. Out of her and Ashley, he was closer to her, while Matt was closer to the blonde female.

"It's not such a bad thing you know. At least it's Greg." Jaycee nodded, but she stayed tucked under his arm. They walked like that out to the rental car, where the three blondes stood waiting for the two.

"Maybe i should come with you guys tonight. You know, make sure you stay safe." Jeff turned towards the younger girl.

"Jeff, you and Mercy have been planning on going down to Louisiana for thanksgiving for a while now. I don't want to ruin your plans." She took a small step back.

"Besides, I still have Shannon, Ash, Ken, Matt and Ziva to look after me. And Ashley's dad, step mom and little brother. Go have fun with your girlfriend. I'll see you at Pop's house for dinner on Saturday." She grinned at the mention of dinner at her surrogate father's house.

Rolling his eyes, the Rainbow Haired Warrior gave in. "Fine. Stay safe. Call me when you get to Ashley's dad's house." He kissed her forehead as she started to pull away.

"I will. Love you Jeffy." She called over her shoulder as she walked to the car. Shannon met her half way, and wrapped his arm around her. The two got into the SUV and the four drove off.

_**

* * *

  
**_

OMG! Kennedy's back! so is Melina! i screamed

gahh. i'm excited. can't wait til Smackdown! This is my (sort of) present to everyone since Ken returned tonight. The next one is themed on thanksgiving, and it ties in with this one!


	4. Thanksgiving

**Title:** Last Time

**Author:** skittlesOH-8

**Rating**: PG-ish. (slight language)

**Disclaimer:** I only own Jaycee Kincade. Everyone else belongs to themselves.

**Summary:** You will most likely see references that look unusual. You would need to read the first story of the Series. **That's When I'll Stop Loving You.** It was written by me, and followed by other stories and one-shots created by **Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**. I recommend you read them, just to fully understand the jokes.

_**

* * *

  
**_

The house was silent that early in the morning. On the outside it was like from a picture: manicured lawns, trimmed trees and bushes, and perfect flower beds.

Inside it was quiet, the only sound was the normal creaks and groans of a house. The Logan family had invited the group of friends over for Thanksgiving. And rather than going to Jonesboro, like her mother wanted her to, Ashley had immediately taken her fathers offer.

Ashley rolled over in bed and smiled at the sight of her sleeping boyfriend. She had woken up like this many times during her childhood, that she couldn't imagine doing so otherwise. Kissing his cheek gently, her smile widened when he slowly woke up.

"Mornin." his voice was sleepy, and he blinked severaly times before focusing on his girlfriend.

"Morning. Sleep well?" she asked, rubbing her eyes. Ken nodded, the grinned.

"What do you say we wake up everyone else?" His blue eyes shone micsheiviously causing his girlfriend to giggle. Ashley nodded before grabbing the pillow that was currently under their heads.

Standing up on her own bed, she stared down at the roll-away bed that her best friends were currently resting on. Jaycee and Shannon had opted to sleep in Ashley's room, so Matt and Ziva could have the only guest room. Jeff hadn't gone with his friends, but instead had gone down to Louisiana with his girlfriend Katie, aka Mercy.

Flinging the fluffy white square over her shoulder, the blonde quickly brought it down on her friends head. Shannon quickly jerked awake with a yell, accidently pushing Jaycee off of the bed in the process.

Ken collapsed into laughter, falling back on the bed, while Ashley giggled uncontrollably. The brunette glanced at her friends, then at the pillow in Ashley's hand. Laying back down on her spot on the floor, she groaned.

"First you wake me up every half hour even after I told on all of you to Jeff, then you attack my boyfriend, nearly killing me in the process. Thank you Ash, glad to see you love me." She had a straight face, though one look into her eyes told that she wasn't all that serious.

Shannon smiled as he bent down towards his girlfriend. Pulling her up by her hands, he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her forehead.

The group had arrived at the house really late the night before, stopping only twice, once to grab something to eat and the other to fill the gas tank. Each time the driver had switched, from Matt to Ashley then Ashley to Shannon.

The night before had been a Smackdown taping, and Jay had a match against Brie Bella. During the match however, Brie and her sister Nikki had attacked the brunette diva, which ultimately lead to a backstage brawl between Jaycee and Brie.

The twins got a warning and Jay had gotten suspended. But to her, it was all right. She was turning face and was going to be in a storyline with a really close friend, and she also got more time to spend with Shannon.

The only bad thing was that she now sported a rather large bruise over her eye and covering part of her cheek, and a minor concussion which, by doctors orders, required her to be woken up every half hour "just to be on the safe side."

After just three hours of this torture, the brunette had called her multi-coloured haired friend but it didn't stop. Ashley's step-mother Amy was not only determined to coddle the dark haired diva, but all of them, before finally sending them up to bed.

Glaring at his friends, Shannon shook his head. "Come on babe, let's go see if Matt and Z are awake yet. If these two are finished laughing by then, we'll all head down for breakfast." Jaycee nodded as she snuggled into his side and they left the room.

Ashley had enough sense to know that the look Jay had flashed her as she left the room was one of danger, but she continued to giggle anyway. Turning around, she laughed harder at her boyfriend. Ken's face was red, and he had tears running down his cheeks. With his bleach blonde hair, it was a funny site to see.

Grabbing his hands, she dragged him up and they left the room. Across the hall, Ashley's little brother Edward was just emerging from his room rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He stared at his sister and her boyfriend like they were crazy. Down the hall, Matt and a rather sleepy looking Ziva were following Jaycee and Shannon, Matt chuckling to himself.

With a shake of his head, Edward concluded that his sister and her friends were crazy. And since knowing Ken his whole life, and Jaycee for the last 4 years, he knew that he was right.

The group made their way down the stairs and into the kitchen. The smell of roasting turkey met them, and they were greeted with the sight of Amy pulling things from random cabinets.

"Morning! There are donuts on the table, help yourself. Edward, when your done, your father needs help in the garage." She pointed to her son before glancing at the rest of them.

"If the rest of you could go rake up leaves in the back yard when your done, you would help me out alot." Everyone nodded as they were assigned tasks. Grabbing a donut, they all filed back upstairs to take showers and change.

An hour later, Ashley, Ken, Jaycee, Shannon, Matt and Ziva were gathered in the large backyard, looking around them. There were at least three trees in the spacious area, and all of the leaves covered the ground.

With each of the guys armed with rakes, they set out to raking up the orange and yellow foliage, while the girls picked them up and put them in large black bags.

Grinning evilly to herself, Jaycee quickly tied off her bag. It wasn't even half full, but it didn't matter, it was perfect revenge. Ashley had her back turned, and the brunette used this to her advantage. With a silent laugh, she swung the bag and hit her friend in the back.

Ashley turned around quickly, and glared at her best friend. Tying off her own bag, she made to swing for Jaycee, but she missed. This quickly set off a battle of sorts, as both girls swung at each other.

The bags popped with a large ripping noise, and everyone turned to stare. The trouble-some duo stood there, trying their best to look innocent as leaves rained around them and ripped black bags in their hands.

"Ashley Marie, we just raked those up!" Matt stared at her in shock as everyone else laughed. Ashley looked towards Jaycee and they both shrugged. Motioning for Ziva to come over to them, the three girls put their heads together for a moment.

The three nodded to eachother, before turning back towards their boyfriends. "ATTACK!" Jaycee called, as the girls rushed forward and grabbed a couple of bags each. The started swinging at the guys, which in turn prompted the guys to retaliate.

A few minutes later, the friends were laying in piles of leaves with more falling around them. All of the bags were ripped and lay scattered around the yard. The girls laughed and high-fived each other. Shannon muttered something about payback, but the girls didn't care.

* * *

Ziva walked into Ashley's room from the adjoining bathroom and grinned. The blonde diva was currently trying her damndest to help cover the bruises on Jaycee's face, but the brunette wouldn't quit moving.

"Jaycee Dakota, so help me god, if you don't stop moving I will take away your Hot Topic card." The look she gave her best friend was murderous, and Jaycee immediately sat ram-rod straight in the vanity chair.

Walking around the two, Ziva actually laughed out loud. Jaycee was sitting on her hands, Shannon's bandana laying forgotten in her lap. As she closed her eyes, Ashley couldn't help but smirk. She really would take away the card to Jay's favourite store, and all three of them knew it.

After a moment, the blonde quickly finished dabbing concealer on her friends face, and pulled back, smiling at her work. With a flourish, she turned the chair towards the mirror, and watched as Jay opened her eyes.

"Thanks Ash." She started applying her eyeliner, as her friends continue going about what they were doing. Ziva grabbed her brush, and started brushing her long dark hair, while Ashley started changing her shirt.

"So Brie and Nikki only got a warning? Seriously?" Ziva asked, pulling her hair back from her face. Jaycee nodded, a dark look in her face.

"Yeah, and it sucks since I can't have a match against either of them now." Ashley called out from her closet, as someone knocked on the door. Edward poked his head in, and told them that it was time for dinner and everyone was waiting on them

The girls followed the boy down the stairs, still talking about the previous nights events. They quickly sat down in their places once they entered the dining room.

Steve, Ashley's father, sat at the head of the table, Amy sitting to his right and Edward to his left. Next to Amy sat Ashley, then Ken and Shannon. Jaycee sat across from Steve, and to her right sat Matt, then Ziva who sat next to Edward.

After saying grace, random conversations started up. Shannon and Edward were debating the pros and cons of having so many tattoos, while Ashley, Amy and Ziva were talking about anything. Matt, Ken, Steve, and Jaycee were talking about what Jay's new entrance music should be, since she was turning face.

Suddenly, Jaycee stopped talking. Turning towards her, Matt cocked an eyebrow.

"Jay, you okay?" This prompted everyone to cease talking and turn towards the brunette.

"Were you serious when you said you would take away my Hot Topic card?" Her eyes widened slightly, and she looked a little scared. Shannon stared at his girlfriend confused, while Ashley and Ziva giggled uncontrollably.

_**

* * *

  
**_

It's taken me a while to post this. I'm gonna post the fifth chapter after this too!

i had to add the part with the whole Hot Topic thing. It was first mentioned in **Bombastic Love**.


	5. Dinner at Hardy's

**Title:** Dinner at the Hardy House

**Author:** skittlesOH-8

**Rating**: PG-ish. (slight language)

**Disclaimer:** I only own Jaycee Kincade. Everyone else belongs to themselves.

**Summary:** You will most likely see references that look unusual. You would need to read the first story of the Series. **That's When I'll Stop Loving You.** It was written by me, and followed by other stories and one-shots created by **Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**. I recommend you read them, just to fully understand the jokes.

_**

* * *

  
**_

Gilbert Hardy stared out the window of his living room, getting anxious. His youngest son, Jeff, walking in from the kitchen.

"Dad, they'll get here. Quit worryin'." He laughed as he plopped down in the familiar couch.

"I know son, it's just after what happened with you, and that girl attackin' Jaycee, it makes me nervous when they don't arrive on time." Jeff unconsciously touched the bandage on his neck.

A second later, the crunch of gravel signaled the arrival of cars in the drive way. Matt's new SUV pulled up, followed by Shannon's Hummer. Both Hardy men walked outside.

Matt quickly walked around his car and helped his girlfriend out, as Jaycee ran past them. Launching herself at Jeff, he swung her around. Shannon walked up after his girlfriend. Saying hello to the older man, the blonde man waited for Jeff to release Jay.

Matt and Ziva greeted Gil, before Jay finally let go of her friend. Gilbert hugged the girl before pulling back and examining her face. Shaking his head, he ushered everyone inside for dinner.

Dinner was a normal affair at the Hardy house. Gil had prepared his famous fried catfish, and everyone enjoyed themselves.

Everyone was chilling out on the back deck after supper. They each had a beer in hand, and even a bowl of ice cream in some cases. Shannon and Matt started in on more ideas for the Hardy Show, while Gilbert, Ziva and Jeff talked about different types of moves Z could use in the ring.

Jaycee, meanwhile, was relaxing in her chair, talking to Randy.

"Yeah, I promise. Gosh, you are seriously worse than Jeff sometimes." The brunette giggled as Jeff shot her a glare. A moment later, a large glop of ice cream landed on her chest.

"I gotta go, Ledge. Tell Sam I said bye, and that I'll come see her and the baby soon." She ended her call without waiting for his reply. Handing her phone to Shannon, she calmly stood up, before leveling her gaze at her friend.

Immediately Jeff took off, Jaycee following him closely. He darted into the nearby woods.

"JEFFERY NERO, IMMA KILL YOU! THIS IS A NEW SHIRT!"

Everyone laughed as Shannon calmly walked into the woods after them, hoping to stop his girlfriend before she did any damage to the rainbow-haired warrior.

­_**

* * *

  
**_

I intended for this to be rather short. This actually happened to me this thanksgiving, though it was creamed corn rather than ice cream... and it was a new shirt. lol

The next chapter won't relate to this, but you will see some references to these last two chapters. such as Jaycee turning face, and such.


	6. Suspended Again

**Title:** Suspended Again

**Author:** skittlesOH-8

**Rating**: PG-ish. (slight language)

**Disclaimer:** I only own Jaycee Kincade. Everyone else belongs to themselves.

**Summary:** You will most likely see references that look unusual. You would need to read the first story of the Series. **That's When I'll Stop Loving You.** It was written by me, and followed by other stories and one-shots created by **Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**. I recommend you read them, just to fully understand the jokes.

The next one will be posted tomorrow. And the one after that (The Christmas one) will be posted on Christmas Eve.

_**

* * *

  
**_

Shannon stepped around a few boxes in the living room and continued on his way to the kitchen. Jaycee's things were everywhere, as she was moving in and the two were trying to incorporate her stuff in his house.

The smell of baking cupcakes greeted him as he entered the large space, and he couldn't help but grin. The brunette woman was dancing around the island in the middle of the kitchen, her headphones firmly placed in her ears.

Bowls covered the counters, some filled with icing and others with more cupcake batter. There were already a batch cooling on a cooling rack and another was about to be pulled out of the oven when a pair of tattooed arms wound around her waist, startling her.

Jaycee jumped and quickly turned around, pulling her headphones out as she did so.

"Don't do that!" she glared at him for a moment before moving out of his arms. She deftly pulled out the batch from the oven, and slid in the one that had yet to be baked. Shannon looked on with an amused smile on his face.

The brunette turned and saw his smile. Cocking an eyebrow, she placed her hands on her hips. "What's so funny?"

He shrugged. "Nothing. I've just never seen you so... domestic. You really don't look the part." He chuckled, as she really didn't.

Jaycee rolled her eyes and resumed stirring the icing she was making. His arms wrapped around her waist and Shannon kissed the back of her neck, along the star tattoos placed there.

"But, you do domestic real good baby." The brunette woman chuckled and turned around in her boyfriends embrace. Reaching behind herself, she pulled something along the counter.

"Thank you. Do you think you can help me ice these? I've still got to finish another batch." The blonde man nodded, and took the icing knife she handed him.

An hour later, all of the cupcakes were out of the oven. Red and green icing covered the cupcakes, and the counter, and part of Shannon's face. There were containers filled with cupcakes, each marked to a specific person with ribbon.

Jaycee had flour in her brown and purple hair, and also on her nose while icing covered a cheek. Her and Shannon were currently taking a break from baking, and the blonde man was taking a shower.

Wiping the counters down, she jumped when the phone rang. Rolling her eyes, she rushed to the noisy object, as it reached it's third ring. Pulling it from the cradle, she pressed the 'talk' button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Jay. We still on for tomorrow?" Ken's voice drifted through the phone.

"You know it. Ashley said if I missed Christmas with her this year, then she would disown me." Ken laughed. That sounded like his girlfriend. It was four days before Christmas, and Ken had enlisted Jaycee's help in finding a present for Ashley.

"Are you gonna pick us up at the airport, or will we just get a cab and take it to your place?" Shannon walked into the kitchen, a towel draped over his shoulders.

"We'll pick you up. Me and Ash still have some last minute shopping to do anyway, so while that's going on, you and I can go get Ashley's gift."

"Okay. Well I have to go, so we'll see you guys tomorrow." The two said goodbye and hung up. Jaycee placed the phone back in the cradle on her way up the stairs.

She still had alot to do before morning came, and she needed to be clean to do it. This was just another perk of being suspended again.

_**

* * *

  
**_

I kinda dragged out Jaycee's suspension, because it just fits better like this.


	7. Christmas Shopping

**Title:** Christmas Shopping

**Author:** skittlesOH-8

**Rating**: PG-ish. (slight language)

**Disclaimer:** I only own Jaycee Kincade. Everyone else belongs to themselves.

**Summary:** You will most likely see references that look unusual. You would need to read the first story of the Series. **That's When I'll Stop Loving You.** It was written by me, and followed by other stories and one-shots created by **Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**. I recommend you read them, just to fully understand the jokes.

_**

* * *

  
**_

Ashley rolled over in bed and snuggled against the warm body next to her. She didn't want to get up, but deep down she knew that she had to. Jaycee and Shannon were coming up the that day to spend Christmas with her and Ken.

The blonde man next to her tightened his arm around her waist and buried his head in his girlfriends hair.

Ken groaned as glanced at the clock. It was 8:24 in the morning and to the couple, it was way to early to get up. Ashley stretched and opened her eyes. Gracelessly, she rolled off the bed and onto the floor. She stood up and stretched again, before moving to the dresser.

She slipped on a pair of socks, some sweat pants and a tee-shirt over her tanktop and underwear. Pulling out some clothes for Ken, she tossed them onto her still sleeping boyfriend on her way into the bathroom.

The sink started up as Ken got dressed, and when he went to brush his teeth, Ashley was brushing her hair.

"I need Starbucks." She muttered as she passed him the hairbrush. He laughed. Ashley wasn't completely woken up if she hadn't had her coffee in the morning. But, since their friend's plane was landing in less than an hour, she would have to wait til Jaycee and Shannon were with them.

Walking down the stairs of his home, Ken smiled as he saw his girlfriend struggle to pull her boots over her sweatpants. After a few minutes, the blonde woman succeeded and finally moved to pull on her coat.

"Come on babe, their plane lands soon." Ken called as he tugged his hat over his bright blonde hair. Ashley nodded and pulled her own pink hat down over her ears as the two walked down to the car.

The 15 minute ride to the airport was silent as Ashley tired catching a few more minutes of precious sleep. The blonde woman was woken up a few moments later, as the car pulled into a space as close to the building as possible.

As she stepped out of the car, Ashley slipped on a patch of ice and fell flat on her ass with a loud 'oomph'. She scrambled to stand up, hoping no one but her boyfriend saw. Ken laughed out loud and made his way to her side of the car, wrapping his arm around her shoulders to steady her.

"Bitch better be lucky she's my best friend. I still haven't had my Starbucks yet." She muttered as she snuggled into his warm side. Her southern accent was still thick with sleep, and she was pretty much a zombie as they walked to the gate where their friends were gonna land.

People were making their way down the ramp and out into the gate. Ken quickly spotted Jaycee's purple beanie amoung them, and tried to stifle his laughter at the sight. Shannon seemed to be in the same predicament as he was as Jaycee was was bundled to his side, seemingly half dead.

"You guys didn't get Starbucks before you got on the plane, did you?" He asked, poking Jay in the head. The brunette whimpered and slapped his hand away, burying her face further into Shannon's side.

"No, didn't have the time. Did you?" Shannon adjusted his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders as the two men steered them to baggage claim. Ken shook his head. Suddenly, Ashley's head shot up.

"Jay! Starbucks, three shops ahead." Jaycee's eyes flew open, and she quickly grabbed her best friends hand. Walking rather quickly, the two made their way to the shop not even bothering to say a proper hello to each other.

The guys shook their heads and continued on to baggage claim to collect the suitcases.

Five minutes later, Jaycee's purple bags and Shannon's red ones were at their feet, and the two men caught up with eachother. Ashley and Jaycee walked over to their boyfriends, their arms linked at the elbows, each with a coffee cup in their hands.

"I feel much better. Ready to go, guys?" Jaycee asked, adjusting her hat. The four soon started for the doors, talking about where they would stop first. Once at the car, they loaded the bags inside and tried getting in themselves.

The only brunette in the group struggled to open her door, and ended up slipping on the ice. Her coffee cup shot out of her hand and landed in a pile of snow/slush a few feet away. Ashley doubled over with laughter as Shannon tried helping his girlfriend up.

"Serves you right for choosing 9 am to board a plane." She didn't bother to mention the fact that she had done the same thing not even half an hour ago. Jay glared at her friend as they got in the car.

The ride was silent for a few minutes as Ken maneuvered the car out onto the highway.

Jaycee, not even bothering to ask, reached out and grabbed Ashley's cup of hot coffee. The blonde didn't really notice as she was searching the radio for a good station. Shannon chuckled and kissed her head as she sipped her friends coffee.

Reaching down beside her, Ashley's fingers closed on air. Looking around her for the cup, she stiffly turned around and glared.

"Jay, give me the coffee." Any sane person would have listened, but the brunette just stuck her tongue out at her friend.

"Serves you right." She mimicked. The two men laughed as Ashley turned back around in her seat, pouting.

"Just you wait Jaycee Dakota. I know where you're sleepin tonight."

_**

* * *

  
**_

The mall wasn't that busy with last minute shoppers. Ashley held Kens hand on one side, while Jaycee held Shannon's on the other with the two men in the middle. The brunette still had a hold on Ashley's coffee cup. The two women hadn't spoken a word to each other yet.

Jaycee tugged on Shannon's hand. "We'll be right back." They walked off, leaving the two blondes by the sunglasses cart.

Five minutes later, Ashley held a bag with a few pairs of sunglasses she wanted, as the other couple walked up. Jay held a bag out to her friend, neither saying anything. The writing on the bag indicated that it was from the local candy store.

The blonde narrowed her eyes as she looked inside, but her entire face lit up. Inside was 2 boxes of Starbucks chocolates, and a few other sweets that she loved.

"You're forgiven." The two hugged, and after eating a few chocolates, Ashley turned back to her boyfriend.

"So, where to first?" Ken shrugged, but suggested going to the toy store, to get gifts for her little twin siblings.

Her brow furrowed. "Do we have to?" She didn't really like her little brother and sister. They were spoiled brats that hated her and whined at every opportunity. Her other brother Edward on the other hand, she adored to pieces. Jaycee grabbed her friends arm.

"We might as well get it over with. Besides, I have to get gifts for the kids." Both of her older sisters had children, and her younger brother's girlfriend had just had a baby, so she needed to get gifts for all of them.

An hour later the four were still in the store, though they all had toys in their arms. Ashley decided to get a few things about the Jonas brothers for her sister, who had a fangirl crush on all three boys. And for her little brother she had gotten a bunch of random things she thought he might be interested in.

After paying, the group made a quick stop at a music store to get Edwards gift then continued browsing. Shopping like this continued for a while til everyone had arms full of bags. While Ken and Shannon took them out to Ken's car, Ashley and Jaycee sat down on a bench and started people watching.

"Do you mind if we split up, like Me and Shan and you and Ken? I still have to get Ken's present and I don't want him there with me." Ashley asked, watching a group of irritating teenage girls. The brunette couldn't help by smile.

"Sure. I still have to get Shan's present, and yours too." She was staring at an elderly couple walk past, their hands linked. She wanted that someday.

The guys walked up to them, shivering from the cold outside. The girls told them of the plan, and they split up. Walking in different directions, Jaycee glanced behind them to make sure the two blondes weren't following them.

The two walked into a clothing store, and the brunette quickly bought Ashley's gift, and the two continued on their way.

The store was decked out in Christmas decorations, but it all blended nicely with the stock that was sold. Jaycee walked up to the glass cabinets and started browsing.

"Do you have any ideas?" Ken asked, walking up beside her and staring into the case. The dark haired diva shrugged.

"She's your girlfriend Ken. And honestly, you've known her longer than I have." She turned and stared at him.

"Well, I have an idea, but I want your opinion." He moved to another case, and peered inside. Jaycee followed, and stared into the case where he was pointing. She nodded her approval. As he called over a sales person, she walked back over to the cabinet she was looking in earlier.

"Excuse me, sir? Can I see that one?" She asked, pointing to something inside the glass cabinet.

An hour and a half later, the two walked out of the store, tucking their bags into Jaycee's other bag. The brunette quickly walked across to Victoria's Secret. After buying some of her favourite lotion and body spray, the two walked over to the food court where they planned on meeting up with the others.

Ashley met her boyfriend with a hug, and the four walked out to their car. Christmas shopping had completely worn them out.

_**

* * *

  
**_

Christmas one is up next! A belated Merry christmas to you all!


	8. Christmas

**Title:** Christmas

**Author:** skittlesOH-8

**Rating**: PG-ish. (slight language)

**Disclaimer:** I only own Jaycee Kincade. Everyone else belongs to themselves.

**Summary:** You will most likely see references that look unusual. You would need to read the first story of the Series. **That's When I'll Stop Loving You.** It was written by me, and followed by other stories and one-shots created by **Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**. I recommend you read them, just to fully understand the jokes.

_**

* * *

  
**_

Christmas morning brought a fresh blanket of snow to the Anderson house. Excited footsteps bounded down the hallway and a door burst open. Ashley stopped in the doorway, her eyes gleaming mischievously.

Taking a step back, she took a running start and launched herself at the sleeping couple. Jumping up and down on the bed, the blonde woman didn't stop until both people were awake.

Jaycee jerked awake with a yell, glaring daggers at her best friend. This caused Shannon to wake up.

"Dammit Ashley. It's only 9. Can't we wait til like... 11 or something?" He asked, pulling the pillow over his head. Ashley pulled the pillow from his face and jumped off of the bed, running into her room.

Ken was still asleep, his head buried in his pillow. Throwing the fluffy thing in her hand, it hit him square in the head. The blonde man tumbled off the bed, causing his girlfriend to laugh.

"Get up! It's Christmas!" She ran down the hall again, and down the stairs, stopping in the kitchen. While everyone was getting up, she decided to make hot chocolate.

Ashley filled four mugs with the hot drink, then walked into the living room placing them on the coffee table. A few minutes later, the other three people came down the stairs, Jaycee mumbling mutinously along the way. Grabbing a mug, everyone say down.

After a moment, the brunette stood up.

"Come on, Ash. We gotta start on breakfast before your dad and Amy get here."

The door burst open while they were in the kitchen, and Ashley's family walked in. Her father Steven, her step-mother Amy and her little brother Edward were all dressed in their pyjamas, not even bothering to put on proper clothes. The Logan family had decided that they wouldn't do a giant family Christmas dinner, but get together later on.

"Merry Christmas!" Steven stopped in the kitchen, kissing his daughter on the forehead and giving a hug to the dark-haired diva. Amy walked in, and she helped out with breakfast. The guys had all congregated in the living room, watching tv or playing video games.

An hour later, breakfast was on the table. Stacks of pancakes, waffles and french toast were piled on plates, along with bacon, eggs and toast. The men rushed into the dining room, immediately filling their plates. After grace was said, everyone began eating. Random conversations sprouted up across the table, from how Shannon's tattoo shop was going to Ashley and her brother arguing over what power ranger was better.

The blonde woman was the first person done, and after putting her dishes in the dishwasher, ran into the living room, waiting for everyone else to hurry and get finished. Everyone finished a little after that, once in the living room, Ashley started dividing the presents.

Wrapping paper littered the floor, as everyone continued to open presents. Edward had run off to play his guitar after opening Ashley's gift of a couple new guitar strings, a new c.d, and a few other guitar related things. Steve and Amy were finished with their presents and were now watching their daughter and her friends open theirs.

Shannon had loved his gift from his girlfriend, which was a thick silver band for a bracelet. The design going around it was Kanji symbols for chaos, happiness, strength, heart, kindness, laugh and love. Inscribed on the inside of the band was something she said to him everyday. _'I love you, Mr. Reject. Love, Your Summertime.'_

Jaycee, in return had received a necklace of a sun. The body of the sun was honey amber, and the rays were alternating wavy stripes of white gold and yellow gold with a citrine gem on the ends of the white gold stripes. The brunette woman was currently curled up at one end of the couch, her nose buried in her favourite book. Ashley and Ken had gotten her the entire Twilight series, much to everyone's amusement. The blonde woman was obsessed with the book, and had gotten her friend in on it too.

Shannon was battling against his best friend on the new WWE video game that Ken had gotten. Both of the girls were on the game, and Shannon had decided to play as his girlfriend while Ashley played as herself, since they refused to do so in real life. It was a hardcore, no disqualification match, and Ashley was currently winning.

There was only one more present to open, though it wasn't under the tree. Ken ran up the stairs and into his bedroom. Opening his nightstand drawer, he pulled out the small box, before jogging back down the stairs and into the living room. Jaycee had seen the olderman leave the room from the corner of her eye, and a smile played on her face.

"Come on! Shan, you are going down!" The virtual Ashley was repeatedly bashing her friend in the head with a trashcan until the screen flashed to a K.O. signaling that the virtual Jaycee was unconscious.

"Hey Ash?" The blonde man looked extremely nervous. And the fact that her dad and step-mom were sitting behind him didn't help the matter.

"Yeah?" She turned around in her seat, leaving Shannon to choose what type of match they would have next. Jaycee had closed her book and was sitting watching the two, the smile never leaving her face.

"I'm not gonna make this long, so I'm just gonna come out and say it." He took a deep breath, before getting down on one knee. The blonde diva's eyes widened slightly.

"I love you. We grew up together. I lost you once, and I never want that to happen again. Ashley Marie Logan, will you marry me?" He opened the small box, and the controller in Ashley's hands fell to the floor.

Inside, nestled in velvet was a princess cut diamond set in a white gold band. Set inside the band, on both sides of the diamond were three rubies, with small diamonds inbetween them.

The blonde woman gazed from the ring to her boyfriend, then back to the ring. She nodded dumbly for a moment.

"Yes." It felt like she couldn't breathe. She had never felt this way when Curt asked her to marry him. She looked up from the ring to see Ken smile. He slipped the ring on her finger and brought her into a bone-crushing hug. Pulling away from him, Ashley was then pulled into a hug by her step-mother, who was crying.

"Amy, it's okay." She said, patting the older woman on the back. Amy pulled away with a watery smile, and turned to hug Ken. Shannon had picked her up and twirled her around, making her dizzy. After she had regained her senses, Ashley turned towards her best friend. Jaycee stood there with a proud smile on her face.

"It's about damn time." She laughed as they hugged.

When Steven, Amy and Edward had left, the four settled down into the living room. With a classic Christmas movie playing, the blonde diva looked around with a content smile. Jaycee and Shannon were curled up together at one end of the couch, Jay reading her book with Shannon reading over her shoulder.

Later that night, they would go have Christmas with the rest of her family. But right now, she was happy with where she sat. Next to her future husband.

* * *

Thought i should do something special for the chrsitmas chapter. Hope you like it!


	9. New Years Bash

**Title:** New Years Bash

**Author:** skittlesOH-8

**Rating**: PG-ish. (slight language)

**Disclaimer:** I only own Jaycee Kincade. Everyone else belongs to themselves.

**Summary:** You will most likely see references that look unusual. You would need to read the first story of the Series. **That's When I'll Stop Loving You.** It was written by me, and followed by other stories and one-shots created by **Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**. I recommend you read them, just to fully understand the jokes.

_**

* * *

  
**_

Matt Hardy's annual New Years Bash was in full swing by 9 o'clock. Several WWE Superstars and Divas were there, along with many friends of both Hardy boys. Jeff had already set up the face painting booth and was just waiting for Shannon to come help him.

Ziva stood in the kitchen, plastic drink cup in hand. Although she knew the WWE employees and a few of Matt's friends, she still felt a little uncomfortable. Jeff's girlfriend Kaytie stood next to her, a cup in her hand also.

The music was loud, and people were everywhere, but there was no mistaking the sound of the front door slamming.

"JEFFERY NERO!" People around looked at the brunette woman as she walked inside, her boyfriend a little ways behind her talking to a friend of his. The two girls in the kitchen walked out in time to see Jeff pick Jaycee up in a huge hug.

"Hey girls." Ziva nearly tossed her cup in the air as Ashley somehow made her way beside them. The exotic beauty hugged her blonde friend.

"How was your Christmas?" Kaytie, who was still new to the group, asked as she hugged her friend in turn. Ashley smiled and stuffed her hands into her back pockets, shrugging her shoulders.

"Oh come on Ash, aren't you gonna tell them?" Jaycee had made her way over to her friends. She gave her friend a knowing look after hugging the other two. Again, the blonde shrugged. A mischievous smirk appeared on the brunettes face.

"Look at the ring finger of her left hand, then you'll see how her Christmas went."

"Jay!" Ashley glared at the figure of her best friend as Jaycee danced her way in between people. She hopped onto Matt's back, spilling his beer down the front of his shirt.

"HE ASKED YOU TO MARRY HIM?" It was Kaytie who yelled, grabbing the attention of everyone in the room. Ziva was looking from the blushing blonde that was Ashley to Ken, who stood next to Randy Orton, all of whom were looking their way.

"Jaycee Dakota, imma kill you." She muttered, before looking back up at her friends. Being the shortest of them all wasn't very fun at times. "Yes, Ken asked me to marry him."

The entire room was still silent, except for Jaycee laughing her head off next to Matt, who was trying to get answers out of his younger friend. Slowly, the noise in the room started to go up as a few of the Divas gathered around Ashley. Victoria, Natalya, Beth, and Maria gathered around the petite blonde, each clamoring to see the ring.

For a moment, Ashley caught sight of Ken, who seemed to be in the same situations as she was. Many of the Superstars who attended were surrounding him, asking him questions about when he proposed, how and many other questions.

Matt, who had changed out of his beer soaked shirt, pulled the blonde man to the side for a moment, and the conversation looked very serious. Reminding herself to ask him about that later, the blonde diva looked around the room for her best friend, hoping to extract some revenge.

Jaycee was sitting on the couch, talking to Andrew, who had a camera in his hands. The older man was filming the New Years Bash for the Hardy Show. Ashley made her way over to them and sat down on the other side of Andrew.

"Hey Jay." Her tone sparked interest in the man sitting between them, and he turned the camera onto them.

"You know, I need to thank you for telling Z and Kaytie about me and Ken. Especially when Kaytie announced it to the entire house." She smiled. Jaycee smiled back at her friend.

"No problem Ash." She giggled and carefully stood up. But was immediately placed into a headlock.

"OUCH! What the hell?" The brunette struggled against the hold around her neck, but Ashley held steady. The people around them took notice of them, and quickly moved the coffee tables and end tables out of the way. Jaycee quickly broke free from her friend. Taking a few steps back, she smirked.

"Ya know, I may not return til next week, but I can still kick your ass." She carefully took off her necklace and handed it to Shannon, who stood behind the couch with a bunch of other people. The blonde diva took off her earrings and her ring, handing them to her fiancee.

"You seriously hang out with Randy too much." Ashley rolled her eyes as the two started moving around in a large circle. Randy, who was standing with his wife watching the soon-to-be match, smirked.

"What can I say, she learns from the best." He pulled his signature pose and laughed as Sam smacked him lightly in the stomach. Matt and Jeff had moved to stand in front of the camera.

"Ladies and Gentleman, boys and girls. You are about to witness something you will only ever see on The Hardy Show. " Matt started out, using his best announcer voice.

"In one corner, we have the Green Bay native, Ashley! And in the other, we have the newly turned baby-face, Jaycee! Lets get ready to RUMBLE." Both girls rolled their eyes at the brother's antics. Of course they would use this to promote the show.

They locked up, and Ashley quickly gained the upper hand when Ziva stepped in and helped. This prompted Kaytie to come in on Jaycee's side, and it became a tag match.

The match continued on for a while, Jeff and Matt doing commentary like the famous ones, The King and J.R. Finally, with The Miz being ref, Kaytie picked up the win by pinning Ashley. Everyone went back to what they were doing before the impromptu match had started.

Talking to Ted DiBiase and Cody Rhodes, Jaycee fidgeted in her chair while Jeff painted a a design across her forehead, like a headband. Shannon stood at the bar with Andrew, both getting drunk. Matt, who was Key Master that year, was sitting on the couch, Ziva in his lap. They were talking to a couple of guys Matt and Jeff had grown up with.

Ken and Ashley had finally gotten some time to themselves, and were sitting in a chair together, just talking. Time seemed to fly by, and pretty soon it was almost midnight. Someone had turned on the TV, and they were watching the ball drop in New York City. Those that weren't drunk were yelling out the count down, and those that were were slurring their words.

It reached ten minutes til 12, and everyone was pairing up. A drunk Shannon sat on a bar stool, with an equally (if not more so) drunk Jaycee sitting on his lap.

**11:50**

"What did Matt say to you earlier? When everyone found out?" Ashley was standing between Ken's legs, while he was sitting on the arm of a chair. His hands rested on her hips.

**11:51**

"Oh, that. He was just saying that if I hurt his little sister, then He, Jeff, Shannon, Shane and a whole bunch of other people would take away my chances at ever having children." Ken shrugged, as if saying it wasn't that important.

**11:54**

The blonde looked over to where her older friend sat with Ziva. He was (in all tense and purposes) her brother. She was the oldest of her actual siblings including Jaycee, who was pretty much her sister anyway. She became close to the brothers when she joined the WWE, but she and Matt were extremely close, just like Jeff and Jay.

**11:56**

Matt looked over to where she stood, and they locked eyes for a moment. She smiled at him and gave a quick nod, saying thanks. He nodded back, before turning back to his girlfriend, who was trying to coax a shot glass out of Jeff's hands. The multi-haired man was really drunk, so was his girlfriend.

**11:58**

Ashley herself was a little tipsy, though not completely drunk. Ken and Matt were the only ones who really weren't drunk, as they were too busy trying to keep their friends from breaking things.

**11:59**

Jaycee toppled off of Shannon's lap, taking him to the floor with her. An intoxicated Randy, with a sober Sam at his side, laughed at the fallen couple, who were laughing at themselves too. Jay had somehow maneuvered them to where Shannon was laying on his back, and she was half-lying on his chest. Shane was sitting against a wall, with his girlfriend Talia sitting in his lap, making out quite heavily.

**12:00**

Everyone cheered as the clock hit midnight, and the couples kissed. Ashley and Ken were leaning against a chair when they broke apart. The blonde woman was engulfed in a hug from behind, and turned around to be met with brown hair. Matt had pulled her into a huge hug.

"Happy New Year, Doll. And Congrats." He pulled away and wrapped his arm around Ziva. The four looked around the room and smiled. It was 2009 and they were surrounded by their friends. Jeff and Kaytie were no where to be seen, making the four shudder to think what was going on between the two.

Ashley giggled as she came across her best friends, who were still on the floor. Shannon had moved them to where he was leaning up against the bar, Jaycee sitting in his lap. The brunette had her head in the crook of his shoulder, obviously sleeping. Shane and Talia were still making out, not seeming to care that it was the new year.

Like usual, Matt's New Years Bash was a hit. The group had their friends with them to help ring in the new year, though most of them were drunk.

_**

* * *

  
**_

Again, sorry it's so late!


	10. Returning

**Title:** Returning

**Author:** skittlesOH-8

**Rating**: PG-ish. (slight language)

**Disclaimer:** I only own Jaycee Kincade. Everyone else belongs to themselves.

**Summary:** You will most likely see references that look unusual. You would need to read the first story of the Series. **That's When I'll Stop Loving You.** It was written by me, and followed by other stories and one-shots created by **Kennedy's Friday Night Delight**. I recommend you read them, just to fully understand the jokes.

_**

* * *

  
**_

A blonde female by the name of Ashley Logan sat in a black chair, a book in her hands. She was watching the crew set up the ring for the show that night, and with nothing better to do, she grabbed a book from her bag to bring along with her.

She glanced down at her hands and she smiled. Her boyfriend of a year, and best friend from forever, had asked her to marry him. And although it's been about a week since he proposed, she still got butterflies when she looked at the ring.

A pair of large hands covered her eyes, and for a moment, she stilled. When they pulled away, Ashley smiled up at the blonde man. Ken sat down in the chair next to her.

"You done with the power ranger yet?" Ken and MVP, who Ashley and their friends referred to as the 'power ranger', were placed in a match that night and they needed to go over what was going to happen.

"Yeah, about damn time too." He rested his head back against the seat for a minute, before grabbing her hand and standing up. The ring was up, and a couple of the superstars who had a match tonight were currently training. The two blondes walked backstage and into the catering area.

A group of their friends were sitting at a table, eating. A flash of blonde ran towards them, and Ashley screamed as she was crushed in a pair of large arms. The bush of blonde hair pulled back, and Adam's face came into view.

"Ashley Marie, how come you didn't tell me about this?" He held up her left hand, which sported her engagement ring. The shorter woman laughed and pulled her hand away from her friend.

"If you had been at Matt's party you would know, since Kaytie yelled it out to the world." She grinned at the other woman who was sitting in Jeff's lap. Grabbing a bottle of water, she linked her elbow with the other blonde and the two walked towards the Diva's locker room, leaving the guys behind.

Ken shook his head and turned towards the table with food. He hadn't eaten since lunch and he was really hungry.

Ashley and Kaytie walked down the hall, giggling about nothing in particular. Opening the door to the diva's locker room, they were met with loud music. Victoria and Natalya were dancing around the room, while Maria and Maryse were sitting there laughing at them. Steam pouring out of the bathroom meant that Ziva was taking a shower.

Maryse, who had previously been friends with Michelle, Eve and the Bella Twins, had long since abandoned them, and had joined forces with the good side. And she had given her private locker room to the four girls to be with her new friends.

"Ash! Come dance with me!" Victoria grabbed the younger girls arm and dragged her to the middle of the room, where she proceeded to dance like a crazy person. Kaytie and Nattie were sitting down, going over their segment that they were supposed to do later that night. Ziva emerged from the bathroom in a pair of jeans and a t shirt, with a towel wrapped around her head.

* * *

Later that night, Smackdown was going strong. The babyface Kaytie and the heel Natalya had done their segment perfectly and were now chilling in the diva's locker room with the other girls.

A match was about to start, and the first competetor was making his way to the ring. Carlito, who along with his brother were turning heel with their girlfriends, was walking down the stage to the ramp with Nikki at his side.

A moment later, the music changed and Hurricane Helms walked down the ramp by himself.

Halfway into the match, Hurricane had gained the upper hand, and Nikki wasn't very happy about it. She stood on the apron, grabbing the ref's attention as Helms went for the pin. Frustrated, the brunette man walked over to where the girl stood, and yelled at her to get down. The woman didn't listen, and continued to stand there while Carlito got a chance to rest up, and try to stand.

Motion in the crowd had caught Hurricane's eye, and he smirked as a girl climbed over the barrier. Without a second thought, he turned around and kicked Carlito in the back of the knee, causing him to fall down again.

Brown and purple hair dashed over to the ring, and in the next moment, Nikki no long stood on the arpon. She was doubled over clutching her head, which had hit the side of the ring when her legs were pulled from under her.

People in the crowd started to cheer as Jaycee spun the young girl around and planted her boot into Nikki's stomach... many times. As the young diva took a moment to recover, Jay climbed on to the barrier. She knew she was gonna get herself hurt, but it would sooo be worth it.

Nikki Bella turned around just in time to see Jaycee diving towards her. The brunette grabbed the girls head, and proceeded to do a front flip, before slamming Nikki's head into the arena floor. He head was next to the girls, and she started seeing spots.

Carlito watched the whole thing happen, and was standing at the ropes, yelling when Hurricane pulled him into a quick roll up. Getting the pin, the brunette man slid out of the ring and helped his friend to her feet.

Jaycee was more than a little unsteady as she and Greg walked up the ramp to the cheers of the crowd. Taking a moment to catch her breath, the two parted ways backstage and headed to their respective dressing rooms.

Pushing open the door, Jay started singing.

"Guess who's back? Back Again. Jaycee's back, tell a friend!" Maria screamed and nearly tackled her friend as she hugged her. The two tumbled to the floor, and Jay released a whimpered 'ow.' The girls stood up and Jaycee was again tackled, but this time by Ashley.

"Why didn't you tell me you were gonna come back tonight?" The blonde woman smiled as she and her friends sat down, much to the relief of the brunette.

"I planned on telling you, but Jeff and Greg had this great idea of me coming from the crowd where no one would suspect me, so we went with that." She greatfully took an icepack from Maryse and gingerly held it to her head.

Someone knocked on the door, and after receiving an answer, Jay was again placed in a hug. Matt hadn't known about the plan, and while hugging his friend, he was a little more gentle than the two women. Ken was next and he laughed and said something about her always making a huge entrance.

Ever the big brother, Matt insisted that she get checked out by the EMT, and Ashley agreed, hoping to see the Bella twins while they were there. She had talked to Stephanie, and they were currently in the process of turning her face and introducing her into another storyline with Ken, since the two were getting married.

Jaycee and Ashley, along with Jeff and Matt walked down to the trainer's office where the EMT stood waiting, talking about nothing in particular. The boys had filled her in on a storyline that had them going against each other when Jay sat down on the table.

Nikki was escorted in the room with Carlito in tow as the trainer checked over the brunette. Glares were exchanged, and Ashley couldn't help but giggle as she realized that Nikki's gaze had wondered to her left.

"Jay, I seriously think you did something to her. She can't even see straight!" The blonde continued to laugh, even after the four left the office.

A few hours later, after Ken's match, the group of friends were sitting in the car driving to the hotel where they would stay at. Ashley, who was sitting in the passenger's seat looked back and smiled. At a red light, she poked her fiancee in the arm, then pointed behind them. Matt was leaning against the window, his gaze somewhere outside as Ziva was leaning against him. He was playing with her hair and she was messing around with her iPod.

Greg and Maryse were in the row behind them. The brunette man had his head resting on the back of the seat, his mouth wide open and snoring slightly while the blonde woman was curled up against him, her head on his shoulder. Both were out like a light. Kaytie had taken a cab to the airport. She had planned on going home for a while, to visit with her family. In the last row were the two J's. Jeff had his feet on the seat in front of him, placed away from Greg's head. His body was at an angle, but he didn't seem to mind it much. Jaycee was leaning against him, her head on his shoulder. They were talking quietly, trying not to wake the two people in front of them.

The group was finally back together, with the exception of Shannon. Ashley smiled again. Her buddy seemed to finally be okay with being released from the WWE. He was working more at the Tattoo shop, and was wrestling local indy shows, but he seemed happy.

With a content sigh, Ash curled up in the passenger seat, knowing that when they got to the hotel, Ken would wake her up.

_**

* * *

  
**_

The next one should be up in a little while. Maybe tomorrow, idk. Things have been kinda hectic lately, and i haven't really had a chance to sit down and write something start-to-finish.

anyway.. ENJOY!


End file.
